


Cute Larry moments

by thetommotomyhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old harry, 20 year old Louis, Baby Harry, Daddy Louis, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, M/M, Singing, agegap, ageplay??, harry is scared of thunder storms, this is supposed to be cute but its not :/, uhhh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetommotomyhaz/pseuds/thetommotomyhaz
Summary: Basically Harry is scared of storms and Louis protects him. Fetus babies is one of the cutest things ever.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, larrystylinson - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cute Larry moments

"Lou?" Harry said quietly with a shaky voice. Here's the thing, Harry was terrified of thunderstorms, the dark, and being alone. Right now he is all alone in the darkroom as rain hits hard against the window in his shared bedroom with Louis. All of the sudden, a big boom hit loudly against the street making the house shake.

Hearing that boom, Harry screamed and grabbed his blanket. He made his way under the bed knowing that if Louis found him, he would be so embarrassed. Another boom hit and the boy started sobbing loudly. I want daddy! Harry thought to himself as he started to shake under the bed What Harry didn't realize was one that he was regressing in age and two that the front door opened. It started to rain even harder against the window and thunder kept hitting against the building more often.

"Hazza? Where are you baby?" Harry heard a voice yell. All he wanted to do was yell "Here daddy" but he couldn't because he was scared of yelling because he didn't want the monsters to get him. The monsters are ALWAYS watching and waiting. Harry decided to keep quiet and continued to cry under the bed. Once again thunder hit making the house shake and the poor boy under the bed scream and curl into a tight ball under his blanket. His hair was dripping of sweat and the back of his shirt was damp from the sweat. He was distressed, tired, scared and worried. Louis barged into the bedroom after hearing his baby scream. He was worried that something bad was wrong.

"Hazzy? Baby? Are you in here? I heard a scream. Baby?" Louis called out. Harry heard the panic in his voice. He felt guilty knowing that he was making his daddy panic.

"Lou Lou I'm here" Harry called quietly from under the bed.

"Baby what are you doing under the bed?" Louis asked calmly. He was confused and concerned why his baby was under the bed. Harry slowly crawled out from under the bed and sat on top of the bed refusing to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Baby what's wrong? You look terrified." Louis asked as he pulled Harry into his arms on the bed.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" Harry yelled into Louis's arms. Louis finally put everything together. Harry was so scared of the thunderstorm that he hid under the bed and he regressed in age.

"Oh baby boy, come here." Louis said as he laid both of them down on the bed. Thunder hit again which made Harry whimper and hide into Louis's neck. He tended to do that when he was looking for comfort. His daddy always made him feel safe.

"I'm here baby, I'm here please don't cry." Louis whispered quietly to Harry who was shaking in his arms. "Daddy I don't like storms. They scarwy daddy" Harry cried as he started to suck on Louis's collarbone for comfort.

"What me to sing you a song baby?" Louis asked as he played with his baby's curls.

"y-yes pl-please daddy" Harry said with a quiet sniffle.

"Settle down with me, Cover me up, Cuddle me in" Louis sang quietly into his baby's ear. Harry's breathing slowly calmed down as Louis sang more and more of the song. "Settle down with me and I'll be your safety You'll be my baby" Louis's voice filled the quiet room.

"This feels like falling in love......Falling in love.....Falling in love" After the last falling in love, Louis finished the song and looked down at his now sleeping baby who was sucking their thumb quietly. Louis softly kissed Harry's forehead and got out of bed. Louis quickly ran into their closet and got Harry's favorite stuffed animal bunny and paci and ran back over to the bed. He slowly pulled out Harry's thumb and replaced it with the paci. Harry started to softly suck on the paci as Louis put Harry's favorite stuffed animal in his arms.

"I love you baby boy and I will always look after you, no matter what" Louis said as he looked down at his beautiful boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently found out that I'm better at writing short Larry scenes . I'm going to start making more of these. This will probably be mostly fluff and smut stories but if you have a short story idea that you want, please let me know and I'll write it. 
> 
> Also Harry is Louis's baby and always will be🥺❤️
> 
> This was probably really bad. I wrote this at like 3 AM. Anyways, I hope yall liked it.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Leila


End file.
